powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Forever Red
of course forever red is non canon several of the powers don't even exist anymore (t-rex,zeo) And as far as i am considered wild force itself is non canon. -- 17:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC)xion1212 Deleted Alpha 7 scene In a cut scene, Cole met Alpha 7 on the Megaship. It involved Cole being scared and suprised he was in space, and Alpha 7 saying "Aye yi yi! Where'd you grow up, in the Jungle?" and as Cole was going to tell him he was born in a jungle, he came face-to-face with Alpha 7 and jumped startled. As Alpha 7 introduced himself, Cole wanted to know "Wha-What is a Alpha 7" but said it as if he was scared; and Alpha 7 said he was "a fully sentient, multi-functional automaton and a walking database of everything relating to the Power Rangers" and Cole said (Looking scared and sick), "I think I liked it better when I was on earth..." Thus, Richard Horvitz originally had more lines. However, it is unknown if this scene was filmed or not. I can't find this scene ANYWHERE on YouTube! Angie Y. 05:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Alternate Ending? Jason was supposed to be killed off? Hogwash! I saw the video that it was referring to, it was fake. For one thing the clips were from different shows, some not even power rangers related. Another thing, the dialogue was spliced together from different sources. So there's no truth to this alternate ending thing.--Lordxehanort 17:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Involvement of SPD Well, The viudeo was fake but the ALternate ending the guy wanted to write is real, dude. I checked my sources. ~~LavaSurferLhiki~~ the red rangers were there but not the red ranger from power rangers SPD who knows why he wasn't invited *Because Forever Red was made 3 years before SPD started. ShadowStarkiller 02:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Scenes and Production History Does anyone think that the scenes listed to have either been filmed or left in the script(s) written for the episode and the production history that led to the major changes for the episode's final product, should be described in summary format as opposed to being just another trivial section like have episode article's page is? Lily Ford 04:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Fandom How does the fandom "controversy" (topics of which are always a matter of opinion) and fanfiction deserve over 4500 characters of paragraph walls? This is an official episode, and putting that stuff in distracts the reader from the actual episode. There has been no explanation as to why it belongs that justifies its staying--Jack's Posse Fic 20:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's a heated topic in the fandom. Documenting these things shows why certain things are the way they are. Go to any Power Rangers forum and inquire about anything to do with Forever Red, and you'll clearly see why. Nbajammer 20:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::But that's not what the article is about. What you described is what forums are for. Not encyclopedias--Jack's Posse Fic 20:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The article is about the episode. The fandom discussion is about the episode. Nbajammer 21:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: It clearly isn't. The first part is a giant advertisement about fanfiction, and the second is a generalization of fan reaction, not fact--Jack's Posse Fic 21:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is. All of it is related to the episode in question. It's relating to how and why the episode wasn't darker than it was, and why things seemed silly and out of place. Nbajammer 21:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) How? There were no official sources. Thus, it's not an explanation for ANYTHING--Jack's Posse Fic 21:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, maybe the fact that the item in question covers the same material as the episode in question, pointing out what would have been included but was removed for whatever reason. Or to explain why things in the episode were the way they were. Stuff fans would want to know and discuss. Nbajammer 21:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) But that's not official material. You don't see Bulbapedia allowing fanfiction into main articles, do you? No. Because it's an encyclopedia. This is not a place for discussion in the way you think. Discussions should be about the encyclopedia, not "OMG! CRUGER AND ANDROS ARE DATING!". Especially not in article content.--Jack's Posse Fic 21:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :It does not say it is official! First line even says it is a fan work! And it is relevant to the episode at hand for reasons I've already given you! Because, you know, people wonder why such-and-such was not done or why something was done this way instead of that way. By the way, you do know that Forever Red was written by a fan who later was hired by the show, right? Nbajammer 21:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) That's no excuse. It's still fanwank on the main article page. It does not belong. The fan was hired by the show to write the episode. The official episode is all that matters. This isn't about a simple mention of the fan material, it's OVER 4000 CHARACTERS! That's not content, that's fluff--Jack's Posse Fic 21:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Admin's Note: Admittedly, this has been bothering me for a while. I've intended to clean up this article, and never gotten around to it. I believe that articles should contain information that controversy exists, but not go into excessive detail, and not incorporate any information that is not officially supported. Stating that there is an unexplained contradiction is one thing; offering possible unsupported solutions to resolve the controversy is something entirely different: something that does not belong in an encyclopedia. --Gear-Richie 05:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) The Original Script I've added Needed marks all over this article. Every piece of trivia regarding bits of the script that were changed before the airing of the episode is being called into question. We either need to cite these sources, or they're just going to be fictional. If they're not cited in two weeks, they will be removed. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 16:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC)